


Can’t you see?

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Heartbreak, Like one bad word, M/M, Omega Reader, One-Sided Attraction, alpha takao, even if it’s not what you expect, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: You’re Takao’s friend, one of his best friends! But sometimes, he doesn’t think and hurts you, and.. he doesn’t know how to make it right. He can’t lose you, even if it means not being true to himself, he just can’t. If he only knew how much it hurt you even more.
Relationships: Reader/???, Takao Kazunari/Reader
Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614937
Kudos: 23





	Can’t you see?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes??? not really, language, mentions of mpeg  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> whenever you see '--' it means some time has passed or pov switch  
> omegaverse au  
> **Onesided, reader loves Takao, but...  
> **reader is a year older than takao

"Honestly, you guys are perfect together."

You blinked at Takao, wondering why on earth would he say something like that. 

"Excuse me?" You asked, eyebrows narrowed at the taller male beside you. 

It was just like you to get your hopes up that you two would have a normal conversation as you walked home. 

"You and Shin-chan, you guys are so cute together." He beamed with a closed eye smile. Oh, that's what he was going on and on about, maybe you shouldn't have zoned out for a moment. 

"We're not even dating, and don't even have interest in each other," You commented indifferently, "Why are you saying that?" 

"Because it's true! You guys have so much in common, it would be a shame if he didn't court you by the end of the year, because if he doesn't I'll be sure to ask you." He talked so casually on the topic, how was it so easy for him. 

You refused to let yourself blush at his words, "Then I guess you better get ready to meet my parents, because that is never going to happen. Midorima is asexual and probably straight or at least bi, while I am really gay and really really like sex." You stated simply, side-eyeing Takao. 

You heard him laugh and slap a hand on your shoulder, making you stumble a bit with the force behind it, "He may be asexual, but that doesn't mean he despises sex, he's one of those sex-positive aces. It's something that's not always on his mind, or like want it all the time." You nodded at his explanation, "And you can trust my word, I asked him about it a while back since I didn't understand." 

"Oh," You cleared your throat, "But still, not going to happen, I am fine with whoever I end up with. My parents have been talking about an arranged marriage for like the past few months, 'cause I'm about to graduate, so you both may be too late." You grin seeing Takao's shoulders slump forward. 

"I wish you were in our year [Name]-chan," The boy whined, "Then you wouldn't have to worry about that and Midorima would have time to grow a pair and court you." 

"Why did you even bring up this topic?" You asked suddenly, stopping as you realized that you were in front of your house. 

He smiled at you, "Because I want my two best friends to be happy, and I am the best matchmaker, and I know you two would be wonderful together." 

With a sigh you turned to walk towards the front door, "Right, I'll call you the best matchmaker when one of your couples get married, anyways, goodnight. Are you still coming over this weekend? My mom wanted me to ask again just to be sure." 

"You'll see! And yes, I'll be over after practice Saturday, good night [Name]-chan!" He chimed before stalking off towards his own home a block away. 

You smiled and pulled out your house key and quickly headed to your room once inside. You threw your bag on your bed and made haste as you changed out of your school uniform. There was enough time before dinner you could do your homework and play on your phone. 

But even after having that conversation with Takao on your way home, nothing would have prepared you for the conversation you had with your parents during lunch. You were just relieved you were an only child and didn't have a sibling to scar. 

"[Name], your father and I have been talking lately," Your mother started, sharing a look with your father before continuing and looking at you, "But if we were to arrange a marriage for you, would you prefer it to be with a male of female?" 

You spit out your tea. 

"Wh-What?" 

"Would you like a husband or a wife, is what I'm asking. We have a few people in mind for either gender." She explained, but your head was still reeling. 

How could they know? You were out to your friends, but not your parents. 

"Uh, why do you ask?" You mumbled, looking away. 

She smiled and placed a hand over yours from across the table, "Because your sexuality will have a lot to do with if you'll be the one to have kids or not, since you're an omega. I thought they taught you these kinds of things in school?" She replied, "We want you to have some choice in the marriage." 

"They did... I guess I didn't look too much into it." You looked in between your parents for a moment, still unsure, "Um, would you be mad if I said a husband?" It barely came out as a whisper. 

There was a soft laugh from your mom, and then your dad joined in, "Why would we be mad?" 

"I don't know... I guess I was just scared." You said with a shrug of your shoulders. They could know you're gay, but they couldn't know how you spent your heats since you presented a year ago.

"It's ok, really, we love you no matter what gender you're interested in." Your mother cooed, "We'll talk about this some more when we narrow down some of our options." And that was the end of that conversations. 

\-- 

- _"They really asked you that?" -_ Takao asked from the other side of the phone. 

You flopped down on your bed and groaned, "I know right? It was so weird and so embarrassing." You mumbled, "They basically asked me if I like dick or vagina and it was awkward."

\- _"Well that's what you get for not coming out to them sooner, you should have told them when you told me and Shin-chan." -_ You sighed, you knew he was right. It would have saved you some dignity. 

"What am I gonna do if they pick out a douchebag for me to marry?" 

\- " _You refuse the marriage, and if they disown you, me or Shin-chan will make you our wife!" -_ He said it like it was so obvious. 

You snorted at the response, "Yeah right, like I could do that. My parents are leaving me all their stocks and investments, I can't let them disown me like that." 

\- _"I didn't peg you to be a gold digger [Name]-chan."_ \- Takao teased, making you sputtered. 

"That's not what I meant! I mean by that, they sacrificed so much to give me a good life, even after they die, so I can't leave them like that." Your voice was heavy with voice. 

\- " _Hey-hey, [Name], it's ok, I didn't mean to hurt you," -_ His voice was so soft, and so kind, you smiled unconsciously, - _"I understand what you mean, how you feel about leaving your parents is how I feel about my little sis. She's the one person I can't bear to let down or leave. I'm glad you have a bond like that with your parents, it's good, it's healthy. Just remember that." -_

Again, you were smiling, "Thank you Kazu, I mean it. I don't know why you keep telling me I fit well with Midorima, it's you I fit well with." 

Oh no. 

Did you just say that? 

A flush overtook your face, you needed to back out now before he read too much into your almost confession, "A-Anyways, gotta go, school in the morning. See you tomorrow!" And you hung up. 

You put your face in your pillow and screamed. 

He was never supposed to know, and if he really thought about your words, he would. He would know you deepest secret. The secret being that you've been in love with your junior by one year since the day you met him. 

You fell head over heels the instant you met him during lunch the second week of school last year. You ran into him and spilled your water all over yourself, he offered to help you clean up, apologizing for your mistake, and when you met his eyes as you tried to apologize, you were done for. He was the one, and would always be the one. You may have been a newly presented omega, and Takao being un-presented at the time didn't bother you at all. He could have turned out to be a beta and you would still love him.

Every time you let an alpha spend your heat with you, it was him you were thinking of. 

Takao taking care of you. Takao telling you that he'd make it better. Takao telling you all those dirty things he wanted to do for you. Kazunari wanting you, helping you, filling you up to the brim with his cum. 

It was always him.

But all he saw was how 'compatible' you and his best friend were. Couldn't he see it was him you wanted? 

Sure he joked about marrying you if Midorima didn't get his hands on you, but he never seemed like he meant it. He meant it just as a peg to get Midorima to make a move on you. You wanted Takao to make a fucking move already. 

Now you were going die because of this minor slip up and the fact you were probably going to marry some stranger when the one you really wanted was right in front of you in his stupid alpha height and laid back demeanor. 

Why couldn't you have him...

\-- 

Thankfully you were successful in ignoring Takao for the majority of the day, but it was only Wednesday, and you would have two more days to avoid him until Saturday. 

But on your walk home from school, you were pulled backwards from a tug at your backpack into two strong arms. 

When you looked up to see who it was, you blushed and shrunk down. 

There were two light blue eyes staring down at you, narrowed in frustration, something you've only seen on the court. 

"H-Hey Takao..." You mumbled. 

He let go of you and let you take a step away and fix your shirt. 

"Hey [Name]-chan, why have you been ignoring me?" Straight to the point again. 

You shrugged, looking down at your feet. He was using his alpha authority against you, you could feel it. He wanted you to submit to his will and tell him everything, but you weren't that easy of an omega like most people thought. 

"Have I? I've just been kind of put off because of this arranged marriage thing," You trailed off slightly, "My parents are treating me like I'm dainty and made of glass or something and it's kind of annoying." 

"You're lying." Takao stated sternly, "Your voice always wavers at the end like that when you lie." Damn, he knew you too well.

"So what if I am?" You shot back suddenly, meeting him in a sharp glare, "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything to make assumptions like you have the right to know what's going on. Maybe I just want to deal with this by myself." 

"Because I know you [Name]," He sighed, he sounded like he was trying to control himself from blowing up on you as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm your best friend, I should know, so if something is really bothering you, I can share your baggage." His words were undeniably sweet, but you couldn't have that quickly. 

"Then if you know me so well as you state, you should know what's up." You spat, "I promised my mom I'd help her with dinner tonight." You stated before continuing your walk towards your house. 

Takao caught up with you after he understood what you said, "[Name]," He paused and let an unknown emotion wash over his face for a moment, "Is... are you acting like this because I keep pushing Shintarou on you?" His voice was quiet. 

Technically he was right, but didn't hit the nail on the head, "Partially, yes. It's annoying and I'm not the slightest bit interested in him, and I texted him this morning, and he feels the same." You explained, your words were no longer as rough. 

"I'll stop then," He said immediately, "I'm sorry [Name], I thought I was being a good friend by trying to get you a boyfriend that would like you." Pain flashed in his eyes, "Because I hate seeing you sneak off with those shady guys during your heats." His voice was oh so soft, it made you weak. 

He was too sweet for his own good. You were surprised a cute girl hasn't snatched him up. You were glad someone hasn't, but it was hard to believe. 

You couldn't stop the blush forming on your cheeks, "Thank you for worrying, but those 'shady guys' are better than doing it alone. Alpha ruts are nothing compared to the three to seven days of absolute pain I feel every few months. You get yours once a year." You paused and sighed, "Anyways, I'll be engaged soon and I can rely on the fiancé my parents chose." Your words were laced with sorrow and pain, it made Takao flinch. 

"Then maybe... maybe you should try it with Shin-chan, so you can be engaged to someone you know, and not a stranger." Takao reasoned, and you blew up. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT HIM KAZUNARI! Why can't you see me? Why can't you hear me? Haven't you been listening? Haven't you heard all the times I've almost slipped up? It's YOU goddamnit! Why are you so dense, why..." You didn't know when you started crying, but there was no stopping the hot salty tears now, "It's you I wish I could have, I like you, I love you, and all you want to do is push me away to someone else. A stranger is better than having you push me away for someone else to deal with. Can't you see me?"

Takao didn't know what to make of your broken form. You were crying and trembling, he's known you for a little over a year, and how come he didn't know how to comfort you like this? 

"[Name]- I'm sorry, I don't know-" 

"Don't be, I'm sorry. Let me cool off and get over myself and we can go back to normal. Just-just let me be for a while." You cut him off, the words barely leaving your lips before you ran in the direction of your house. 

That was it. You lost Takao forever. 

\-- 

"Shin-chan, I don't understand what happened, I know I messed up, but I don't know how to fix it." Takao whined from the bench the next day during practice. 

The team was taking a water break when Takao brought up the topic. He called Midorima after he got home last night and explained everything that happened, but nothing was really resolved. 

The green-haired male sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them, "I'm surprised [Name] hasn't blown up earlier on you if you still can't understand it." There was a hint of a smile on his face at this. 

"I get that, I'm dense, but how can I fix it? I can't lose [Name]-chan like this, for something stupid I did." Midorima couldn't help but feel bad at how hurt and bent out of shape Takao looked, "I don't know how I didn't know he liked me- he said he was in love with me." It was a whisper. 

Midorima sat down beside him, "Really? Are you really going to say that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's been so obvious," He sighed, "Everything [Name] does is because he's trying to get your attention in a romantic way, not a friendly way." 

There was a pause of silence between them before Takao spoke up, "So, like the fact he calls you by your last name when you call him by his first name?" Midorima nodded, "Oh, I just thought that was because he felt more comfortable around me." 

"Then when something happens in his life, he always calls you first, and the way he looks at you when you look away, and how he only watches you during out games." Midorima connected more dots for him, seeing that Takao wasn't going to understand unless it hit him right in the face.

The coach called practice back together, making the two stand up. 

"You'll figure it out." Midorima said and jogged over to the coach to see what play there were going to practice next. 

\-- 

The next few days of school, you didn't even try to avoid Takao, just whenever you saw him, or whenever he noticed you, neither of you made the effort to go to the other. Takao didn't come over to your house that weekend, and those days turned into weeks of ignoring each other. 

It hurt every time you saw him. 

He was still smiling with his other friends, he still seemed happy, and completely indifferent to you when he met your eye. At least Midorima was keeping up with texting you back, and having short conversations before going to class. 

That was when you knew your feelings weren't mutual. 

Because how can he look so unfazed by what happened, while you looked like you dug your way up from hell. Even people you've rarely spoke to were asking if you were ok. 

You knew what was happening, and you were glad that no one else was catching on. 

Love was a stupid emotion. 

Nothing good could come from love you decided. Lust was one thing, like was one thing, but love was it's own thing that nothing could compare to. Romantic love is horrid. 

\--

Life wasn't much different without Takao in it. 

That was a lie actually. 

It was different. 

But, slowly but surely you survived. You were so in love with him, that it was hard, imagining and living your life without him next to you. You may have had a crush on him and he may have not felt the same way, but he was your best friend. You knew you’d grow out of love, it would just take some time, at least that’s what you kept telling yourself. 

Surprisingly, Midorima helped you out along the way. He told you that Takao honestly didn't know what he did wrong, and it made him furious, as well as you. Whenever Takao would ask about you, Midorima always told you and kept you updated. It was sweet. 

Maybe Takao was right, that you guys were perfect for each other, because Midorima was starting to fill the spot that Takao left behind. 

You tried to shift your feelings towards the green-haired giant, but they weren't the same, they felt too forced. It was Kazunari. When you saw Midorima, you saw him. 

It was Takao, and then it was no one. You didn't need him romantically in your life anymore. It was going to be ok. 

You kept telling yourself that once you got over your feelings for Takao, you could find away to love the man your parents would choose for you. 

\-- 

"I'm home!" You called as you entered your house one Friday. You only had a week until you graduated. 

Your parents had you meet a few men that were possible people you would marry, but none were official. Oh, and you meant men, all of them were in their mid to late twenties, even though some of them weren't business professionals, they all seemed happy in their line of work, and they were all alphas. 

There was no response, so you assumed your mom was probably in the back yard in her garden and your dad was late home from work. 

You toed off your shoes before going to your room to put your things away and change. You hated your school's uniform with a passion, it was the only thing you were happy to leave behind when you graduated. 

Once you were changed, you headed to the kitchen to only be stopped in the doorway when you saw your parents at the table, along with two other adults you were almost positive were Takao parents. 

"[Name]," You mother started with a smile, "Good timing, I'm guessing Takao isn't with you?" You shook your head, "Then he should be here soon too, come sit." She said and patted the empty spot between her and your father. 

You did as she motioned to and sat down next to her, and as soon as you did, you heard the front door open and close. 

Takao walked into the kitchen, not as startled as you were when he saw everyone. Silently he sat down between his parents, across from you. 

"I'm guess you're confused why we're all here?" You father asked directed mainly at you, meaning Takao must know what's going on.

You shot Takao a look, but he remained passive, not giving you any hint to what was going on, "I'm very confused." 

"Well," It was Takao's father that spoke up, "Kazunari here came to use yesterday with a very serious question. And because he's still underage, that is why we are here." 

"I asked my parents and your parents if I can court you." Takao blurted, making himself as well as you blush. 

Your flustered blush quickly turned to one of anger, but you remained as well composed as you could, "Oh really? And why's that?" Just when you forced yourself to get over him in these past few months, he comes tumbling back in your life like this, to ask for your hand in marriage nonetheless.

Takao glanced at his parents before sighing, slumping forwards slightly, "Because you said you loved me," Your parent's gaze shot to you, "And when we stopped talking, I didn't realize how much I cared for you." 

"But you don't love me." You cut him off. 

"Well, no-" 

"Then that's it. I'm not going to say yes to your offer of courtship if you don't feel how I did about you." You cut him off again, shocking everyone in the room. 

"D-Did?" He stuttered out. 

You nodded, "I know I didn't make an effort to try to reconcile with you, neither did you," A look of guilt flashed over his face, "I got over my silly crush, and I moved on." Your anger slowly dissipated into an passive look. "I'm sorry Kazu, but I have to decline your offer." 

"Don't you want to talk about it with him in private for a while [Name]?" You mother asked, you could hear the concern in her voice. 

You gave her a smile and shook your head, "I'm sure, don't worry." You turned back to Takao and gave him a smile, a real one, "You'll always be my first real love, but I can't force you to marry me just because I love you and you don't love me. It would be wrong." 

"I could learn to love you more than just my platonic love I have for you." Takao begged, he looked so sad, you felt your heart go out for him. 

But you shook your head once more, "It wouldn't be the same, I know you won't be able to feel that way about me. Plus I'm older than you, and I have no doubt we can continue our friendship, I'll-I'll be ok too." 

Your parents looked stunned at you for a moment, obviously not expecting like sort of reaction to come from you. They were expecting you to snatch up the opportunity to have someone you knew court you. 

Takao sighed again, "Are you sure?" 

You nodded, a grin wide on your face, "Positive, plus some of the guys my parents have introduced me to are like super hot, so I'll be fine." You teased, surprisingly making everyone laugh. 

Your mom asked Takao parents if they would like to stay over for dinner while you and Takao headed to your room like any other time he was over. 

Kakao was lost from you for a moment, and you were so glad it was only for a few months. If you lost him forever, it would have crushed you. 

\-- 

Even though it was a rough and bumpy road, everything panned out for the most part. 

Two months after you graduated you and your parents decided on one of the eligible guys they had pick to court you. You thought he was rather attractive, even if he was ten years older than you, and a little rough around the edges, but that meshed well with you. 

He wasn't one of the most successful one out of the pack, but he was still your favorite. Maybe it was because you found out that his grandfather was the one who forced him to take advantage of your parents invitation. It was cute that he only did this to appease his grandfather, it made it easier for you to be yourself around him than anyone else you met before. 

His name is Ukai Keishin, and you were surprised that through the midst of everything, you guys actually managed to fall in love with each other, even if he was older than you. Your courtship lasted only half a year before you got married in the fall. 

Takao was your best man at your modest wedding. Well, it was as modest as you could get with Ukai inviting his entire volleyball club, it was too cute. 

You still loved Takao, but in a different way now. You supported him wholly when he asked for your advice a year and a half after your marriage, and while you were expecting your first child, how he would ask his girlfriend to marry him. 

You were so glad you didn't lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes  
> Did ya like my haikyuu reference?


End file.
